1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of adjusting plane objects relatively to each other, more particularly two glass plates of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device provided with transparent layer electrodes, to an apparatus for performing the method, and to an LCD device adjusted by the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the production of LCD devices it is necessary to bring two glass plates, which are provided with transparent electrodes applied by vapour deposition and textured by etching, into mutual coincidence with an accuracy of approximately 20-50 .mu.m. Due to insufficient glass breaking accuracy, the textured electrodes do not lie in a definite position with respect to the edge of the glass, so that mere adjustment to a stop by no means fulfills the requisite positioning accuracy. Also, the application of visible reference points, e.g. by printing, to serve as alignment guides having a definite position with respect to the electrode geometry, is excluded because of technological considerations.